


В лагере

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Зевран/М!Сурана, антиванец старательно соблазняет Стража, опытный разве что в чтении книжек Страж упорно не понимает, чего от него хотят. Флафф, юмор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лагере

\- А? - Сурана с трудом оторвался от свежекупленного гримуара, пытаясь припомнить, что ему сказали. - А, да. Массаж - это здорово, Зев. Но я не очень устал за переход, Алистеру и Огрену, наверное, хуже, на них-то доспех. Может, им предложишь?  
На лице Зеврана промелькнуло непонятное выражение, Лелиана прыснула в кулак, Огрен пробормотал что-то типа: "Только через мой труп", и даже Алистер посмотрел на него как-то с сомнением.  
\- Эти уважаемые джентльмены, несомненно, нуждаются в моей помощи, - с лёгкой улыбкой проговорил Ворон (Алистер почему-то покраснел), - но в первую очередь мне хотелось бы позаботиться о тебе, мой Страж. Вероятно, у тебя от долгого сидения под деревом затекли плечи, а у меня в палатке есть замечательное масло...  
\- Так в палатке же читать темно, - перебил его Сурана, удивляясь, как тот не понимает таких простых вещей. - Если б ты тут мне массаж сделал - я бы ещё эту главу дочитал. Не поверишь, какие тут заклинания описываются!  
Зевран вздохнул и предпринял ещё одну попытку:  
\- Мой Страж, поверь мне, когда массаж делаю я - о книгах обычно забывают.  
\- Да? - переспросил Сурана. - Но можно же лежать и читать...  
\- Отстань уже от него, - проворчал Алистер, но Лелиана быстро нахмурилась:  
\- По-моему, Винн что-то говорила про то, что купила превосходное вино и хочет им поделиться!  
Огрен моментально повернулся в сторону палатки магессы, а Алистер позволил потянуть себя туда же.  
\- Лелиана, я не пью, - напомнил Сурана.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнула она, почему-то пристально глядя на Зеврана.  
Тот развёл руками:  
\- Ну, как я могу бросить нашего Стража одного! Придётся мне отказаться от этого вина. Зато, может быть, моё предложение наконец оценят по достоинству.  
\- Удачи, - сказала Лелиана, уходя.  
Сурана, конечно, очень тепло относился к своим спутникам.  
Но в такие моменты, как этот, не мог не замечать, как странно и нелогично они себя порой ведут.  
С книжками было проще.


End file.
